


Tie Me Up Tuesday

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Tentacletober [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, Dominant Magnus, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Cock Ring, Tentacle Gags, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Forget the handcuffs, Alec like something a little more… lively when choosing his restraints.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Tie Me Up Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about that title 🤪
> 
> Prompt; #8 Tied Up By Tentacles.
> 
> Wbk my porn chapters would be longer than the fluff. I say that now but tomorrow's chapter is already a full-blown novel.

Alec deliberated as he looked over the options that Magnus had spread over their bed. Magic came in handy when it came to choosing things to spice up their sex life.

Alec could choose the handcuffs for Magnus to restrain him with, something simple. Or maybe the rope? Shibari always got him in the mood and Magnus tied him up in knots so beautifully. There were also two sets of leather cuffs and a hogtie harness. It could be fun to have his hands and feet bound behind his back. There was even a St Andrews cross in the corner of the room for something a little heavier.

The problem was, none of it was what Alec wanted. The thought of getting what he actually wanted had his dick jumping against his bare thigh.

Magnus watched his husband from his chair, amusement tugging the corners of his lips up. The expression on Alec’s face was so serious as Alec considered his options. Alec’s thoughts practically rolled across his face.

“Maybe something else?” Magnus asked when Alec’s eyes flicked to him for the fifth time. Or more accurately, to his long red tentacles. 

“Everything else kinda loses its appeal,” Alec said, his eyes roving over the mass of tentacles that flowed around Magnus’ legs. The way they curled around Magnus’ ankles and knees brought to mind the last time they had played with them. The memories had his balls aching.

Magnus rose from his chair in one graceful, fluid movement and crossed the room, smirking when Alec didn’t back away. He let one long tentacle snake out to wrap around Alec’s waist, the slender tip dipping to stroke down Alec’s crack and curl under his peachy ass cheek.

“Was this what you had in mind, Alexander?” Magnus asked, sending another tentacle out to curve around Alec’s calf. He dragged the tip of the tentacle up the back of Alec’s leg and dipped it between Alec’s thighs.

“Uhuh,” Alec muttered, pushing into the touch when the tentacle skimmed over his sac. He couldn’t formulate a sentence but he was pretty sure his husband got the gist when Magnus’ eyes flicked down to his fully hard dick.

“So hard just imagining what I’ll do to you?” Magnus asked, rubbing up the underside of Alec’s solid dick with his flat palm. When Alec tried to push into his hand, no doubt hoping he would wrap his fingers around his length, he pulled back slightly. The small groan Alec let out made his own dick hard.

Magnus sent all of his tentacles surging forward. Two wrapped around Alec’s chest, another one around Alec’s waist while two snaked around Alec’s hips. Two more slithered down Alec’s arms to wrap around his wrists, and another two secured themselves around Alec’s knees. He hoisted Alec up into the air.

Alec suddenly found himself lying in mid-air parallel to the ceiling, his arms and legs dangling beneath him while the tentacles that were wrapped around his chest, waist, knees, and hips held him up. The strength of Magnus’ tentacles never failed to take his breath away.

“Maybe I should fuck you like this?” Magnus asked, suspending Alec above his head so his eyes could rake over Alec’s gorgeous back muscles and ass. His tentacles were strong enough that he could do just that if he wanted to. Two more slithered out to wrap around Alec’s ankles.

Alec let out a shameless moan when Magnus’ tentacles lowered him slightly and wrenched his legs apart, exposing him to his husband. With the tentacles that were wrapped around his wrists tugging them behind his back, snaking around his arms to bind them together, he couldn’t cover himself up if he wanted to. He didn’t want to. His dick strained when one slim tentacle skimmed over his exposed hole.

“You’re such a slut for it,” Magnus said with a grin when Alec tried to wriggle closer to the tentacle that poked at his asshole.

“I’ve never heard you complain,” Alec muttered, his voice hoarse with desire and from the way his head dangled back, stretching his neck.

“True,” Magnus conceded with a shrug before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Alec’s left inner thigh. Trailing his lips in a line of biting kisses up Alec’s thigh, he let his breath brush over Alec’s dick before making his way down the inside of Alec’s right thigh.

“Don’t tease me, Magnus,” Alec muttered breathlessly. Between the kisses and the fact that Magnus could see every inch of him, his dick started leaking pre-cum.

“You like not being able to hide anything from me, don’t you?” Magnus asked, watching Alec’s dick leak. The breathless pants that Alec couldn’t control said as much. When Alec just moaned louder, he leaned forward and spread Alec’s ass cheeks.

“Oh, fuck!” Alec moaned, a full-body shudder running through him. That bastard knew exactly how much he loved it. His back arched as he tried to get closer when Magnus licked a stripe over his asshole with the flat of his tongue.

“Do you know how pretty you look when you show your hole off for me, Alexander?” Magnus asked before he swiped his tongue over Alec’s hole again.

Alec didn’t know why he liked it so much when Magnus called him pretty but the word made him weak. He rocked his hips when Magnus continued licking over his asshole, never quite sinking in, no matter how much he tried to fuck himself on Magnus’ tongue.

“You’re such a tease,” Alec groaned.

“But you love it,” Magnus chuckled. The needy pants that Alec let out were divine. Stiffening his tongue, he pushed his way past Alec’s rim, a small moan escaping him when he felt how tight Alec was.

“Yes, just like that,” Alec mewled, setting his hips in a rhythm to meet Magnus’ tongue. The slight stretch of his rim was breathtaking, pleasure pulsing through the nerves there. He cried out when Magnus pulled back.

“Loosen up for me, sweetheart,” Magnus said, skimming a couple of tentacles up and down the backs of Alec’s thighs. The move never failed to relax his husband. He pushed his face back into Alec’s ass, sliding his tongue in a little more easily.

Magnus’ tentacles weren't the only strong muscles he possessed. He swirled his tongue inside Alec’s ass, feeling his husband relax further around him.

“More, Magnus. I need more,” Alec moaned, uncaring of how desperate he sounded. He wanted Magnus to fuck him, wanted to be filled to the brim and for Magnus to fuck his prostate up.

Magnus pulled his tongue out of Alec’s ass and took a couple of steps toward the bed. Unwinding his tentacles from around Alec’s arms, he lowered his husband onto their bed. 

When Alec was flat on his back in the middle of the bed, Magnus crawled between Alec’s legs. Tugging Alec’s hands above his head, he wound his tentacles around his husband’s arms once more to bind them together, lashing Alec’s hands to to the headboard.

Alec mock pouted when Magnus bound his arms once more. He would sulk about not being able to touch Magnus if he didn’t have his warlock’s tentacles wrapped around his body.

Magnus left the tentacles that were wrapped around Alec’s chest, waist and hips where they were but unwound the ones around Alec’s knees. The flash of disappointment in his husband’s beautiful hazel eyes would be funny if it wasn’t so adorable.

Shaking his head to stop Alec’s protests, Magnus gripped Alec’s ankles and pushed until Alec’s knees were bent into his chest, he then wrapped his tentacles around Alec’s thighs and shins until Alec was trussed up tightly again, asshole exposed and begging to be fucked. 

“So pretty,” Magnus said, sitting back on his heels to admire the effect. 

“Are you just going to sit there and look at it, or are you gonna fuck me?” Alec asked in his most authoritative voice, knowing full well that he was blushing, and that Magnus loved to see that blush on his cheeks.

“I’ll have to do something about that smart mouth of yours, my love,” Magnus said, a grin tugging at his lips when Alec shuddered with anticipation. He loved how much Alec relished sex. Snaking one tentacle out, he laughed when Alec lifted his head so his appendage could slither beneath it.

Alec happily opened his mouth when Magnus’ tentacle wrapped around his head and slithered over his lips. It turned out tentacle gags were something they both enjoyed. A lot.

Magnus snapped his fingers and produced a bottle of lube. Slicking one slim tentacle up, he sent it forth, teasing it up and down the crack of Alec’s ass. He knew Alec would be begging for it if it wasn’t for the gag. His Shadowhunter was practically vibrating with need. 

Magnus teased the tip of his tentacle in and out of Alec’s ass, using it to open Alec up fully while he slicked his dick up. He barely had the concentration to fuck Alec open with his tentacle when he got his hand on his dick. He took his time though, knowing how much his husband loved to watch him masturbate.

Alec’s eyelids fluttered when the tentacle swirled inside him, fucking into him with short, shallow, twisting thrusts. The further Magnus pushed the tentacle into him, the wider the appendage became. He relaxed around it in increments, watching Magnus jerk himself off. The way his husband pushed into his hand, Magnus’ eyes screwed up with pleasure, his breathing shallow, almost had him cumming.

“Ah ah, not yet,” Magnus said when he looked down, seeing the shake of Alec’s thighs. Alec’s dick was impossibly hard, standing thick and proud between Alec’s open thighs. He wrapped one slim tentacle around Alec’s sac and around the base of Alec’s cock in a figure of eight pattern. “That should do the trick,” he said, admiring his improvised cock ring.

Pulling his tentacle out of Alec’s hole, Magnus pushed a finger in instead, still jerking himself off with long, languid strokes over his entire shaft. When he found that it slid in easily, he added a second. He sent a pulse of vibrating magic into Alec’s prostate when he found it, watching the effect it had on Alec’s dick.

Alec shook, a deep, gravelly moan trying to climb its way up his throat but having nowhere to go. He tried to rock his hips in an approximation of a downwards thrust when Magnus did it again, his eyes clenched tightly. Waves of pleasure pulsed through his ass and shot to his balls. If he could have gotten any words out, he would have been begging Magnus to fuck him.

Magnus couldn’t help staring at Alec’s dick. The restriction of blood flow had turned it purple and needy, veins standing out, straining against his tentacles. When he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, he pulled his fingers out of Alec’s ass and pressed the head of his dick to Alec’s clenching hole.

Alec nodded frantically when Magnus looked up at him, the teasing at his hole driving him crazy. He almost cried when Magnus only pressed the head in. Clamping down on the sensitive glans in retaliation, he was rewarded with the most beautiful, husky moan falling from Magnus’ lips.

It did the trick, Alec whimpering when Magnus filled him with one smooth thrust, right down to the base. The burning stretch, had him dragging shallow breaths in through his nose. He met Magnus’ gaze when Magnus gripped his bent knees. The expression of balls deep pleasure on Magnus’ face was one of his favorite looks on his husband.

Magnus gripped Alec’s knees hard to ground himself, every one of his tentacles tightening their grip too. He loved being inside his husband, feeling so connected, nothing between them. Sometimes he loved it a little too much and came embarrassingly fast.

When Magnus thought he was calm enough, he rolled his hips, withdrawing a scant inch. His eyes flicked up to meet Alec’s gaze. The width of Alec’s pupils, dilated to the max had him pushing back in, watching Alec’s eyelids flutter, listening to the muffled moan that couldn’t quite escape his tentacle.

Alec strained against the tentacles that bound him, wanting to get closer to Magnus when Magnus started a steady rhythm of shallow thrusts. The grip on his knees was perfection, Magnus using his grip on them for leverage. He would have grinned when Magnus’ tentacles worked with him, almost as if he floated on a sea of tentacles.

It took Alec a moment to realize that the tentacles were actually pulling him onto Magnus’ dick. He was pretty sure that they had taken over, and that Magnus had no control over them whatsoever. The fact that Magnus’ tentacles saught out pleasure for Magnus was one of the best things about them.

Alec’s back arched when Magnus’ thrusts turned deeper, Magnus pulling out further and pushing into him faster. A wayward tentacle slithered up his stomach, dipping into the crevices between his abs, another following in its wake, caressing his skin before it curled around his nipple.

Once again, Magnus’ tentacles were taking over and there wasn’t a thing Magnus could do about it. They had explored often enough that his extra appendages had grown attached to his husband. And they knew exatly how to press Alec’s buttons to draw out the pleasure for him. 

Magnus pushed Alec’s knees further into his chest to lift his ass a little higher off the bed. The new angle had him pushing deeper into Alec, his husband’s rim clamping down on his dick with every hard thrust. He lost himself in the sound of skin meeting skin, his own harsh, panting breaths, Alec’s muffled moans. All of it made him want to draw it out, to fuck Alec until his husband forgot his name.

Alec mewled into the tentacle in his mouth when the ones wrapped around his hips raised his ass a little higher. His prostate was already sensitive from Magnus’ magical ministrations earlier. Now Magnus was angled perfectly to scrape over it with his cock. Pleasure flooded him, his balls aching and ready to burst. They probably would if it wasn’t for Magnus’ tentacle cock ring.

All Alec could do was try and rock his hips into every jarring thrust into his ass. He was sweating, his body erupting in goosebumps whenever Magnus’ tentacles teased his nipples or slithered over his cock, desperate to cum. And honestly, he loved every second of it.

“You want to cum, don’t you, Alexander?” Magnus panted, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips to drive into Alec as deeply as he could go. The wrecked look in Alec’s eyes, the black waves of his hair fuck-mussed and sweaty, strong body straining against the grip of his tentacles had his movements becoming slopy.

Base instinct took over Magnus’ hips. Instead of fucking into Alec with smooth rolls of his hips, pacing himself with a steady rhythm, he gave himself over to the pleasure, chasing his orgasm.

Alec nodded, pleading with his eyes to cum when Magnus met his gaze. He knew Magnus was close when Magnus let go of his knees and gripped his hips instead. The tight grip would leave marks in the morning but he was too desperate and too far gone to care. 

_ There, right there, _ Alec thought, unable to get the words out, wishing that he could yell for Magnus to fuck him harder. He knew that he would cum the moment Magnus removed the tentacle cock ring, could feel the blood pulsing in his cock, his balls tight. His dick throbbed between his legs, bouncing with each thrust, desperate for release.

Every one of Magnus’ tentacles quivered with anticipation, rubbing frantically against Alec’s sweaty skin. The pleasure that was pulsing from his balls rolled through each of them. The sensitive tips of his tentacles, sliding over the hairs on Alec’s skin, added to the pleasure until it became too much. 

Magnus’ balls drew up, the tingling in his tentacles and the muffled sounds of Alec’s pleasure and pushing him there. He slammed into Alec’s ass one last time, grinding into Alec’s clenching hole when his balls spasmed his release out. There was something about knowing that he was cumming inside his husband that made his orgasms so much better and this time was no exception. 

Alec let out a filthy moan when Magnus’ tentacle eased out of and away from his mouth. The warm cum that flooded him had his eyeballs rolling into the back of his head, knowing it would drip out of his asshole and down his thighs when Magnus was done with him.

“Please, please let me cum, Magnus,” Alec pleaded, the words ending on a whimper when Magnus rolled his hips again and fucked into him once more. relief that was almost painful shot through his sensitive dick when Magnus’s tentacle loosened from around his balls. 

Magnus unwrapped the tentacle from around Alec’s sac and loosened the grip he had on Alec’s cock by a fraction. Using the tentacle in place of his hand, he jerked Alec off and slammed into his ass once more.

“Mag… fuck, fuck, fuck!” Alec cried out, his balls drawing up so fast he almost choked on them. His body jerked, thighs shaking uncontrollably in Magnus’ tight grip when he came, flooding his stomach and the tentacles wrapped around it.

Magnus continued to jerk Alec through his release, watching the slit of Alec’s cock explode as he rocked his hips against Alec’s ass, again and again. Even when it became too much, Alec whimpering, he continued to jerk Alec, slower now, letting his husband come down.

“It’s too much,” Alec breathed, barely able to talk louder than a whisper. He didn’t have the breath for it. He gave one last jerk when Magnus’ tentacle slipped from around his dick, caressing his length with the very tip.

Magnus leaned forward carefully, ensuring he didn’t put too much pressure on Alec’s wide open legs when he captured Alec’s lips in a hard, biting kiss that was almost as breathtaking as the orgasm he’d just had.

“I love you too!” Alec chuckled, looking up into Magnus’ unglamoured eyes when he pulled back. He pouted his lips up for another kiss, ignoring the strain on his hips when Magnus leaned in again, the kiss softer.

“You are perfection, Alexander Lightwood-Bane. My pretty boy,” Magnus said softly, pulling out of Alec’s ass when Alec let out a small sigh. He kissed the wince from Alec’s face before beginning the complicated task of freeing Alec from his tentacles.

“He might let you snuggle if you behave,” Magnus told his tentacles when they didn’t want to cooperate.

“Of course,” Alec said, chuckling when Magnus’ tentacles released the tight hold they had. The chuckle turned into a proper belly laugh when Magnus’ tentacles slithered from around him and tossed him about until he was lying in their warm, soft cocoon, the back of his body wedged against the front of Magnus’.

Magnus sighed into Alec’s hair when Alec started scraping his blunt fingernails up and down his tentacles, pressing kisses into the nape of Alec’s neck in return. He was more than happy to wait for a shower until his tentacles had gotten their fill of Alec. In his opinion, snuggles afterward were almost as good as the sex. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooft. I do like a bit of tentacle bondage, I've got to say. Also, snuggles! 💀💀


End file.
